Millions of men, women and children in this world are avid golfers, and most of them are almost fanatical about playing golf just a bit better than their associates. Accordingly, they constantly strive to improve the technique that must be employed to hit the ball true and far.
The prior art illustrates numerous devices by which a golfer can enhance his playing technique, and while many of these devices do indeed improve the golfers' playing technique, they fail to teach one to assume the proper swing for striking the ball in a reasonable length of time. Moreover it is difficult to develop the appropriate muscles for striking the ball far and true with the presently available practice apparatus.
Often a golfer is unable to spare the time to travel to the golf course for practice or for a game of golf. At other times, inclement weather will preclude one from playing golf. During these intervals of time, it would be advantageous and more convenient for the golfer to be able to practice his swing technique in his own home or office.
The distance a golf ball travels after being struck with different golf clubs can vary, for example, from 0 to 300 yards. Hence, it is easy to see that a slight change in one's strength and swing technique could result in obtaining substantial additional yardage down the fairway. This is very important to a golfer because if he can progressively increase his hitting distance, it stands to reason that some day he will realize his maximum potential distance.
A golf swing practice and exercise apparatus by which the golfer can exercise to improve his hitting strength and at the same time improve his stance, swinging form and the distance he can hit a ball is the subject of the present invention.